A Night at the Manor
by HeartfulPeach
Summary: Master Hand organizes a party for everyone in the Smash Manor, but things get out a little out of control...


Hi! I thought this would be a nice funny story; it's about the smashers having a party in the manor with karaoke.

I recommend hearing the songs while you read this, it make it more fun reading it. Just play them when a smashers starts to sing. If you don't have them you could look in the Internet or in youtube (you will surely find them in it). But that is just my opinion, but not knowing what the smashers are singing makes this fanfic a little boring… I hope it doesn't T_T. By the way the songs are listed in A/N at the end of this fanfic in order of appearance.

HeartfulPeach does not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or the characters, but longs for them

______________________________________________________________________

It was Friday night in the Smash Manor and everyone had been preparing for it. Master Hand had announced that there will be a party where everyone could sing and dance to their hearts content. Of course, Peach convinced everyone to come.

"This will be a great night!" the pink-dressed princess said while adjusting her earrings. She was finishing preparing herself for the party. She was wearing a baby pink T-shit with a fuchsia jacket closed, pink jeans and pink slippers. Of course, her golden crown was unforgettable.

"I hope there won't be any incident, again" Hyrule's queen said while combing her hair. Zelda was wearing a white party dress with light brown high heels.

"You worry too much Zelda"

Zelda sighed. "Maybe you are right" but something in her mind didn't stop bothering her.

"Link will come too, so you MUST look good"

"We are just friends Peach"

"Yes you are" said Peach with sarcasm while showing a wide smile

"Hey you two hurry up, the party will begin now" said Samus who was ready. She was wearing a purple blouse, black jeans, and red platform shoes along with her red barrette locking her hair.

"Looking good Samus" Peach said while winking. "We are almost ready"

Samus decided to wait for her royal friends and, when they finished, went to the ballroom.

"Oh My God!"

"Wow"

Both Zelda and Peach were surprised to see that the ballroom had turned into a disco. There were disco lights all over the place, smoke machines, lasers, a dance floor, a stage behind the dance floor for the karaoke, a bar, tables and chairs, neon lights, a turntable and a mixer for the DJ, and a disco ball.

"It looks great!"

"Who's going to be the DJ?" asked Peach

"I think Master Hand will be, along with Crazy Hand. Mater said that Crazy was a party maniac so he requested its help"

"And who will be the barman?" asked Lyn from the shadows. She was wearing a green silky Chinese dress with dark heels, she had her usual ponytail. Snake was with her, he was wearing a black T-shirt, army jacket and pants, and brown boots.

"Where did you come from?"

"We were here before you came in; it was a little dark to see us that's all"

"You weren't doing anything naughty in the dark right?" Peach said with a smirk

"I don't get bored with Lyn; it's nice to have a conversation with her once in a while"

"I heard that C. Falcon was begging Master to have that place so maybe he will be" Samus said, answering Lyn's question

"I can't wait for this party to be started!" Peach said with excitement

While they were chatting they saw Link, Ike, Marth, Roy and Pit come into the room. Link was wearing a white T-shirt with a green shirt open along with blue jeans and brown sneakers, his blue earrings hanging in his ears. Ike was wearing a tight sky blue-blue sleeveless shirt, beige baggy pants, and black sneakers, his dark headband dancing with the wind. Marth was wearing a closed light yellow shirt with a loose silk orange necktie hanging in his neck, black elegant pants with formal white shoes and his tiara adorning his hair. Roy was wearing a red T-shirt, a closed sky-blue vest, white pants and blue boots. Pit was wearing a white T-shirt with the words 'Chibi Angel' engraved on it, white shorts and brown scamp rustic shoes.

"Hey girls!" shouted Pit while approaching Peach's group along with his group.

"I'm here pretty boy" said Snake fuming over the fact that he was called a girl

"Oops, sorry didn't see you there"

While they were reunited everyone else started to appear at the ballroom. Mario and Luigi were in their classic overalls and wearing their hats; Metaknight, Dedede, Wario and Wolf were also in their typical clothes; Pikachu was wearing a green bandana; Red was with his usual clothes; Falcon was wearing a V-neck white shirt and jeans, Ganondorf was wearing a black long coat, black shirt, black pants and black shoes; Jigglypuff was wearing a sunny hat with a blue ribbon, and Fox and Falco were discussing about having the same outfit (white jacket, blue T-shirt, red pants); DK was wearing his red necktie and Diddy his red hat and red shirt. Bowser, Kirby, Yoshi, Sonic, and Lucario didn't wear anything like they always do.

The Ice Climbers, Ness, Lucas and Olimar were sleeping in their rooms because they couldn't keep their eyes open after 9:00 p.m.

Mater Hand arrived lastly accompanied by its counterpart, Crazy Hand.

"SO IS EVERYONE HERE? THE DJS ARE HERE SO LET THE PARTY BEGIN!"

"YYEEAAHH!!" everyone cheered as the music and lights invaded the room.

_Several minutes later…_

While Captain Falcon was preparing cocktails that none knew that existed everyone else was chatting or in the dance floor.

"Hey Zelda, why don't you ask Link to dance with you?" asked Peach while taking a sip from her Pink Lady.

"I can't. I'm going to sing the next song" she said while drinking her Hurricane

"Really?! Wow, I would have never guessed that!"

"Oh, I think it's my turn now. Wish me luck"

"OK EVERYONE OUR FIRST KARAOKE SONG IS ABOUT TO BEGIN; OUR FIRST SINGER IS ZELDA!" Master announced while putting Zelda's song on.

Everyone cheered while Zelda stepped into the stage.

"ARE YOU REAAADYYYYYY?!"

"_My only shining star  
You are my guiding star"_

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! SHINING STAR!"

"I didn't know she sang that well" Link said impressed while watching Zelda sing. Zelda was watching Link while she was singing, like if she was singing to him.

"_And if you meet the only shining star  
They can do the same for you"_

Everyone was still cheering and dancing, while laser lights and colorful lights were covering them.

"_Shining down from up above  
Shining down on you"  
_

"She IS really good" Samus said to Peach

"She really is. I need to do my best too when I sing then"

"_Meet my only shining star  
Make all your dreams come true  
And if you meet the only shining star  
They can do the same for you"  
_

"Hey, uhm… would you like to… uhm… to dance with…" Pit began to say to Lyn, who was distracted watching Zelda sing while sipping from her Green Apple Martini.

"_Shining down is what they do  
So you can dance, the whole night through"_

"Uh? Were you talking to me Pit?"

"Uhm... yeah well…"

"Want to dance?"

"Sure!"

"_My only shining star  
You are my guiding star_

_Be my only shining star  
Make all your dreams come true"_

Pit and Lyn mingled into the dance floor, leaving the group enjoy their drinks. Snake was the only one who didn't like the cocktails; he thought they were too girly for him so he was just drinking beer while everyone had cocktails that, curiously, combined with them. Ike had been drinking gin the whole time; Roy was drinking his first and only Ruby Slipper because, just like Pit, he wasn't very resistant to alcohol; Marth was drinking his Blue Ice Martini, Samus was enjoying her Screaming Orgasm; Link was testing the cocktails so he drank a different one after he finished one, he was drinking a Screwdriver at the moment. For some reason Snake had a Cosmopolitan besides his jug of beer but he wasn't drinking it.

"S to the M to the M to the A to the M to the S to the S to the H, smash baby!!"

"YYEEEAAAHH! WOOO!" everyone cheered

"OUR NEXT SINGER IS PEACH!"

While Peach and Yoshi (in his pink outfit) were stepping into the stage, Zelda returned to the group.

"_Deeno Dino, dum da du da du_

_You're a sweet little dinosaur_

_Deeno Dino, dum da du da du_

_You're a pink little dinosaur"_

While Peach was singing she was facing Yoshi, who was dancing, and pointing her finger towards him as if she was directing the words towards him.

"Hey Roy would you like to dance with me?" asked Zelda to the sad-looking redhair. She thought that he was feeling down because he wasn't dancing with someone.

"Is it ok? I mean I don't dance that well…"

"Don't worry, just have fun"

"_Deeno, Dino, won't you play with me?_

_I'm your friend, and you know you'll always be_

_Mine forever, we could be as one_

_Laughing, playing, always having fun"_

"Hey Snake why do you have that cocktail there?" Link asked while eyeing the drink

"It's none of your business"

"Uhm… ok sorry, I was just asking"

"Just ignore him Link" Marth said while taking a sip of his Blue Ice Martini

"Peach and Yoshi make a great duo there, especially for the song she is singing"

"_Deeno Dino, dum da du da du_

_You're a sweet little dinosaur_

_Deeno Dino, dum da du da du_

_You're a pink little dinosaur"_

"Looks like its ending"

"Yeah" Marth said in agreement. 'Looks like we got nothing to talk about. *sigh* Samus and Ike aren't talking either. Wait, what are they doing?' Marth turned to look at Samus and Ike and discovered that they were having a competition over who drank more and faster. It looked like Samus was wining. 'Never mind…'

"THAT WAS GREAT! NEXT ONE IS PIT SINGING A PECULIAR SONG THAT CAN BE DANCED ANYWAY YOU WANT, SO STAND UP AND HIT THE DANCE FLOOR"

"_Tell me do you know 'bout the 7, the 7?"_

"Hey Samus let's join with Lyn and dance together!" Peach said when she came back

"Ok let me just finish this" Samus drank all of her drink in one gulp then went to the dance floor with Peach

"_Hey, there is a new dance that I found__…"_

_  
_"Why can't we dance together like them?" Marth said to Link while pointing towards the girls group.

"… _That you can do if you can count…"_

"I mean girls can dance with guys and with other girls; however guys can only dance with girls. I'm tired of it! We are going to break that rule Link" he said while grabbing Link's shirt and dragging him towards the dance floor.

_  
__"…You can learn it if you look around"_

"Hey punk why don't you join them?" Snake said to Ike.

"You talking to me?" Ike said a little startled, Snake normally didn't care about the others.

"Yeah, you can do whatever to dance this, look at the others" he said while motioning towards Mario who was jumping around and Kirby doing break-dance.

"_Tell me do you know 'bout the 7, the 7?  
Tell me do you know 'bout the 7 Jump?…"_

"No thanks, I will just stay here and enjoy my drink"

"… _They say that I can't dance at all…"_

'This punk won't leave me in peace. If you want something to go well you have to do it yourself'. He grabbed chunks of ice and put it inside Ike's shirt while he wasn't seeing.

_  
__"… But I'm dancin' like a disco ball"_

"WAH!" yelled Ike while running towards the dance floor, pushing his way towards the center. Everyone stopped dancing and watched Ike who tried to take the ice out of his shirt. Unfortunately his shirt was too tight…

"_Gimme 1…"_

Ike lifted his left arm put it behind his back

"… _on the 2…"_

He then put his right arm behind his back

"… _step 3…"_

He then shook his body

"… _position 4!…"_

He fell to the floor, back against it

"…_take 5…"_

He started to spin around

"… _move 6…"_

He jumped forward , extending his legs forward, to stand up

"… _and make it se-ev-ven"_

Ike noticed that the ice would not come out so he took his shirt off and threw it away

Everyone just stared while he was showing 'his moves' and then cheered. They then started to dance again.

"_Tell me do you know 'bout the 7, the 7?  
Tell me do you 'bout the 7 Jump?"_

"Wow Ike! I never thought you were such a good dancer!" exclaimed Lyn

"And I thought you said that you were just going to watch people" Marth said while clinging to Link, who was a little embarrassed.

"_Gimme 1, on the 2, step 3, position 4!__…"_

Everyone started to mimic Ike's 'dance steps' while Ike just walked off to where he was. Snake was grinning.

"Nice punk, didn't know you were the party type"

"Shut up"

"… _and make it se-ev-ven"_

Everyone just cheered at the last step; they wouldn't copy what Ike did, which the girls enjoyed when he did that. However he couldn't put his shirt back on because someone took it when he threw it to the air so he was topless in the same table where it all began.

Snake took fast glares at Ike's muscular shape while he wasn't looking.

'He really does work out…"

"OK EVERYONE, READY NOW FOR A SERIOUS ONE? IT'S MARTH!"

The lights were out when the music began, which had an impatient rhythm, and there were only lasers dancing around the room.

"_Every day streets are crowded with people_

_Every night streets are jammed with this noise_

'_Things are so strange, are they real or a dream'_

_Where am I now, trapped in this city of illusion?"_

While Marth was singing, Pit and Bowser began arguing near the stage

"_Feel the people, hear the voices_

_They are reaching out to catch you_

_Feel the rhythms, hear the noises_

_You are beating all the visions"_

Pit and Bowser then began fighting and stepped in the stage behind Marth, who didn't realize that they were there.

"_Is it angels, is it devils, whispering in my ears_

_Is it emotions, is it illusions?_

_I need to be with you"_

"I want to sing again! Ike stole all the attention from me!" Pit yelled at Bowser

"There are others who want to participate so just calm down! Besides everyone enjoyed your song"

"That's because Ike appeared" he pouted putting a cute face. "Oh well, sorry for being a bother. Ike's my friend after all"

"_Every day noises are killing these people_

_Every night noises are waiting for me…"_

"Hey Ike!" Peach said while winking

"Hey…" Ike said, red shades forming in his cheeks. He didn't like people seeing him without his clothes on.

"Ike, I was wondering if you could do us a favor"

"What kind of favor?" Ike's curiosity asked

"Well after Marth finishes we will be doing a 'special dance' and I wanted you to join us"

"Special Dance? I wasn't dancing at all; I was trying to get rid of the ice on my back. And besides I don't want to, I attracted too much attention today"

"Well, these pictures don't say the same" she said while Snake showed him photos of him 'dancing' and stripping.

"Hehe, Snake took photos while you were in the dance floor. I requested Snake's help and he got these for me, and I like to share my possessions, if you know what I mean"

"Are you blackmailing me?!"

"You could say that but it's for your own good. So, will you dance with us? If you accept I will give them to you"

"Agh, ok but you have to promise that you won't publish them or something"

"Ok, that's a friend's promise so I won't break it. I consider friendship the most important thing in life"

'Friends like her who needs enemies' thought Ike

"So who are gonna dance?"

"Me, Samus, Zelda, Marth and you"

"Wait Marth is dancing?! What did you do to convince him?"

"Nothing, he just likes the dance so he agreed to help us"

"What dance is it?"

"Hehe well…"

" '_In this long dream, can you find me?'_

_Want you to call my name_

'_In this hazard, chance of survival?'_

_I need to be with you"_

"What?! You mean that one Marth dances when he is alone in our room?"

"Marth does that? I didn't know"

"Well I was in the shower one day and he didn't know I was there so I saw him dance that when I came out of the bathroom"

"Lucky Marth" Peach said while trying to imagine Ike naked with a towel around his waist

"What?"

"Oh nothing" Peach said while sweat dropping "Well so I take you already know it"

"Well he started to practice in front of me when I discovered his 'secret' and that music was sticky so I kinda learned the dance just by watching him"

"Oh great! That's just wonderful! Ok so we just need to change now"

"Change?"

"Change clothes for the dance, we need to look perfect!"

"Ok if you say so…"

"_Is it emotions, is it illusions?_

_I need to be with you"_

"WOW THAT WAS GREAT! WE WILL HAVE A PERFORMANCE IN 10 MINUTES SO KEEP DANCING UNTILL THEN"

"What kind of outfit is this?"

"It's like a school uniform Ike" Marth explained while he was changing along with Ike in their room

"It surprises me that you were practicing to dance this night, I'm even surprised that you have a costume for me"

"Well Peach said that she would convince you some way or another so she told me to get the costume and I did"

"So this was planned all the time?"

"Uhm… not really. You found me practicing the dance and I didn't want anyone to see me. I just agreed to dance with them if another guy was in it too"

"So this was all a 'lucky' event?"

"At least for Peach. She found another member and you know the dance"

"That's Peach and her luck" Ike sighed

"Hey you two are you ready? We will begin shortly" Peach said while knocking on the room's door

"Coming!" said Marth and Ike in unison

"NOW ITS TIME FOR OUR SPECIAL EVENT TONIGHT! ITS PEACH AND HER GROUP DOING THE HARE HARE YUKAI"

When Master Hand said this, Peach and her companions were in position. Samus was on her right and Zelda was on her left, both dressed in girl's school uniforms like Peach, the only difference was that Peach had a banner in her left forearm. Ike was next to Samus, dressed in a men's school uniform but not as tidy as Marth who had his jacket closed and his necktie in order; Ike had his jacket open, his shirt outside his pants and his necktie was loose.

The music began and they were moving their arms up then extended them to their left, then moved them close to their faces and then put them at their waist.

"_Nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara"_

While Peach was singing they were moving their hands up and down.

"_minna de doko made mo ikeru ne"_

Samus and Zelda were clapping their hands while Peach extended her arms towards the people.

"_Jikan no hate made Boooon!!"_

Zelda sang that part in a cute way while they extended their right arm up forming semicircle.

"_WARP de LOOP na kono omoi wa"_

While Zelda was singing that part and moving her right hand and arm Peach was pushing Samus around.

"_Nani mo kamo wo makikonda souzou de asobou"_

They began to sidestep and then formed a circle with their arms then raised their right arm.

"_Aru hareta hi no koto_

_mahou ijou no yukai ga"_

"Are you taking photos of them?" asked Lyn to Snake who was besides her

"You bet I am. I'm even recording it"

"Could you give me a copy of them later?"

_"Ashita mata au toki warainagara HUMMING"_

While they were dancing Marth was smiling at all times while Ike had an irritated look on his face.

"_oikakete ne tsukamaete mite_

_ooki na yume & yume suki deshou?__"_

Then everyone posed at the ending of the dance. Marth, who was very excited, made a low jump and extended his arms while Ike just kneeled over and also extended his arms. Samus and Zelda kneeled and extended their hands towards the audience and Peach pointed upwards while making a pose.

"YYEEAAHH!!" everyone cheered when the music ended

"THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"*Sigh* At least you will give me the photos right Peach?" Ike said while he and his group returned to where Lyn and Snake were, Link and Roy were also there.

"Oh yeah but I didn't say anything about the video" Peach said with an evil grin

"Wait, what video?!"

"Snake also recorded you" she said, her grin growing wider

"Oh fuck"

"Nice going Ike! I think we all got to know you better tonight!" said Roy while nudging Ike

"Well my job here is done now" Snake said while standing up from his chair, taking the abandoned Cosmopolitan with him.

"Time to get my hands on a certain angel…" he murmured while heading towards Pit, who was refreshing himself in the bathroom.

______________________________________________________________________

The songs I have mentioned in this fanfic are from DDR (My Only Shining Star, Pink Dinosaur, The 7 Jump), WEWY (Long Dream), and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Hare Hare Yukai) to those who don't know…

Also you need to see the Hare Hare Yukai in order to get the dance (c'mon who hasn't seen the Hare Hare Yukai)

Oh, and if you didn't get the part with Pit and Bowser then read the part of the song next to it (_"Is it angels, is it devils…")_, then you will get it XD

Reviews are welcome!


End file.
